Rason del Historic Follies
=Rason del Historic Follies.= de E. de Wahl Ex: Cosmoglotta, annu VIII No. 58 (3) Marte 1929, p. 45-59 Durant su ultim sejorn in Vienna li autor de Occidental ha fat un tre interessant discurs in «Verein deutsch-österreichischer Ingenieure» sub titul «Cosmic mission del technica». Pro desir de mult letores de Cosmoglotta, sr de Wahl havet li amabilità fixar in li present articul su original idées pri ti problemas de filosofie historic e natural. Quancam li Redaction ne posse subtener omni conclusiones del altestimat autor, it tamen permisse se publicar ti inspirativ e altqualificat ovre, sam quam it es parat inserter conceptiones contrari, si ili es fundamentat e presentat in form convenent al general tendenties de nor universal movement cultural. Occidental es li lingue e international e interclassal. In ultra noi publica per li present articul un modellic exemple de original literatura Occidental ex li plum del creator del lingue. E. P. Li actual momente del homan historie sembla esser un del max interressant e significativ. Revolutiones de politic, economic, social e scientic, spiritual e moral caractere precipita unaltru e prepara se quasi sucusser e forsan anihilar omnicos existent. Paradoxissim límites politic impedi li pulsation del sangue del vive, ne egardante ni geografic circumstanties, ni economic territorias, ni nationalità. Pro to absolut apovrisation, precipue del medial classe e del spiritual strat, e junt un nequande experit manca de labore in tot Europa; in Russia, li antean graniera de Europa, un elementari famine con mortalité de six milliones, apparition de cannibalisme e barbarisation de un million deminud infantes. Interim in America on destructe un parte del recolta de coton, por ne abassar li precies, in Argentinia on calenta li vapor-naves per mais, Ex li exhaustet Europa con crescent urgentie on extorde debites de guerre e reparationes, durant que in America secun statistica chascun quadresim hom possede un automobil. Un revolution noi vide anc in li terren spiritual: Li teorie de relatività de Einstein, li recent revelationes del fysica del atomes ha sucusset li fundamentes scientic sin ja har dat un solution; li nov scientific penetration in li avan-cortes del Indic yoga, suggestion e psychic influentie aperte nos li portas in un nov munde pri li signification de quel noi ancor ne posse far nos un clar idé. Max catastrofal esset forsan li moral ruina. Li sexual libertinage quel ante altri-cos frappa li borgesucho, in verità es ancor li max innocent látere, nam tal-cos li historie ha videt sovente in li mutantie del témpore, sin que li munde ha perit per to. Ma altri fundamental conceptiones ha absolutmen mutat, p. ex. li conceptiones pri proprieté, jure, devore, state, individue. emerge barbaric conceptiones ex nebulos antiquità, queles on credet har superat ja delong, e deveni coses quotidian: on tortura, on prende hostages (garantiarios), e to ne solmen in Sovetia. Anc Anglia, exemplaric por omni altris pro su selfdiscipline, havet durante li guerre un pogrom e . . . tolertat it! Typic por to quo eveni hodie, es li follie caracterisant omni aspirationes e actiones del homanité. Advere ja sovente li homes ha esset captet per illusiv idées, queles per milles e milliones ductet les al morte. Que malgré to li homanité sempre denove sanat e recreat se, es por dir verità, ja presc un miracul. Ma si noi nu trova, que chascun tal psychose ne solmen esset superat, ma ha monstrat se quam particularimen fort medie ad ulterior technic o social progress, quel notorimen sin ti psychose ne vell har evenit, o almen ne tam bentost; tande noi va dever reciser nor opiniones pri li folli idées. Quelc exemples ex li historie: Ta es unesimli li nonsense del guerre, li max antiqui e continui flagell del hom. Ma sin it noi ne vell conosser li foy, quel es un accessori profit che li production de armes de petre. Nor instrumentes musical have su origine in arc e zarbatan (tub lansant projectiles), por totalmen silentiar pri perlaboration del metalles. Li preparation del guerre ha dat nos li technica del stal indurat, e li aviation. Sin li grand guerre e li preparationes por it noi ancor long ne vell har atiñet li recent perfection e securità in volar, nam quel privat hom o firma posset talmen promover ti ínrentabil technica? Solmen li usabilità in li guerre provisat li necessi pecunie. Un del idées max efficaci in li historic témpores, quel ha custat al homanité plu mult sangue quam omni altris, esset li idé christian, quel esset propagat «con foy e gladie» secun li indication: in omni popules. Talmen esset introductet li religion del amor, e apen un altri ha productet tant venen e odie, e causat tant sufrienties. E til hodie, quande omni Europandes es christianes ja bentost du mill annus, es poc visibil li spiritu del amores. Do li idé, pro quel on ha tant combattet e por quel ínnumerabil victimes ha esset torturat e brulat, ne es atiñet; ma in vice to un vos tut altri, eminent valoros nov, es inaugurat per li christianisme: esset creat li commun base cultural por tot Europa, e per to li tot terra. Til tande hat existet mult singul cultures: li Sumeric, Babylonic, Assyric, Minoic, Egyptic, Chinesi, Indian, Mexican, Peruan, Persan, Classic. Chascun de ili developat se presc sin contacte con li altris e ye lor perition sovente esset perdit anc lor cultural acquisitiones, p. ex. li cultura de Hallstatt e de Benin, pri li alt statu de queles raconta nos quelc scarsi restes. Per li unitarisation de omni Europan cultures sur li fundamente del commun religion esset creat un potent base super un tot continente, per quo naturalmen li securità de su perseverantie ha immensimen crescet. Ma con li grandore del base cresce anc li possibil altore del cultur-pyramide. Do talmen esset atiñet anc un absolut progress in comparation con li altri cultures, almen in technic relation. Posquam li unesim flute del idées hat calmat se, e li nov idé, in comensa communistic, hat stabilisat se in li papatu, pos ulterior mill annus denove capte li homanité un psychose, custant mult sangue e lácrimes: li cruzadas. Anc ci li fate esset li sam. Li scope ne esset atiñet: Li tombe de Christo, pri quel on luctat durante 300 annus, restat in li manus del paganos, li moventie calmat se per se self, e hodie nequi plu have interesse pri it. Ma quancom li idé guidant ne esset atiñet, malgré omni sacrificies, noi vide nu altri-cos gravissim: sin li cruzadas probabilmen America ancor long ne vell har esset decovrit. Li piratic expeditiones del cavalieros cruzaderos ha aportat in Europa mult merces, ci ancor ne conosset, e bentost on sentit les quam necessi. Ma proque on ne posset reciver les per roubada, on devet comprar les. Li long e ínsecur via fortiat li homes serchar li via per mar. Ma li istme de Sues cludet li via, do on sercha it circum Africa e poy Columbo in li direction ad west. Sin li cruzadas it vell har durat ancor mani secul. E li signification del decovrition de America por li developation de Europa es conosset. Quelc témpore poy, li mentes del erudites es captet del idé serchar li petre philosophal, possent mutar omnicos in aure. Un vermen absurd idé, nam si on vell har trovat it, un mundan economic catastrofe vell har occaset per li inflation del aure, simil a ti quel ha experit Germania. Ma li alchimie ductet al chimie con su fabulari successes, sin queles li hodial tempore ne vell posser exister. Ma li perspective extraer acid sulfuric, etheric oleos o colores de anilin apen vell har enthusiasmat li alchimistes a lor explorationes, quam to ha fat li simplic clar idé: posser far aure. Hodie denove noi vive in un témpore in quel un suggestiv idé ha captet un grand parte del homanité, li communisme. Li idé in se self nequande posse esser realisat, proque it es biologicmen absurd. Li communisme fa fiasco in li constitution del homan psyche. Samli índubitabil es, que ja it ha portat ínexplicabil misere e suffrenties sur un grand partie del homanité, e probabilmen va aportar ancor plu. Ma secun analogie it es a expectar que per to va esser atiñet alquo totalmen nov, ne havent nullcos sommun con li idé, e quo ne posse imaginar ni li partisanes ni li victimes. Ma un micri circumstantie visibil ja nu yo vole mentionar ci: Per li emancipation del quadresim statu on posse remarcar un extraordinari tendentie ad instruction in li inferiori strates del population, specialmen in li nov proletaric e democratic states. Ultra li rapid progress del technica durante li guerre do sembla preparar se anc un consolidation e infortiation del base cultural, etsi in unsesim témpore in plu rud form. Ma noi posse vider in to un process quel on posse remarcar constantmen in li natura. Si noi have un vúlnere quel deve cluder se, tande unesimli forma se un rudi textur conjuntiv, li cicatre, quel poy poc a poc es transformat in plu fin textur cellulari. Solmen li max fin textures de nor sensitiv organes ne posse esser restituet. Un ocul cicatrisa se, ma it ne vide plu. Pro to it es nu primissim affere ne lassar perir nor max fin acquisitiones cultural, nor conceptiones spiritual e nor sangue cultural. Li revolution in Russia ha penat con omni forties exterminar ti sangue cultural, por quelc témpore probabilmen con li sam success quam in Hispania, quel brulat su max fin homes vultural in autodafés, e per to ha excludet se por secules ex li cultural concurrentie de Europa. Paralleles inter li classic Hispan inquisition e li metodes del politic inquisition del Tsheka in Russia es facilmen trovabil. Ci nu es interessant constatar que in li ultim témpore in tot Europa monstra se un special interesse por eugenica, e precipue in Hispania. Li temporari supra-mencionat abassament del cultural temperatura in Hispania e Portugal, secundat del import del mauric subtropic sangue, ha fat ti popules, li sol in Europa, apt mixter se in li tropic America con li colorat rasses e inocular les europan sangue cultural (advere pos har exterminat li antiqui civilisationes del Aztecos e Incas, «in majorem Dei gloriam»). Li tropic landes representa un del max important economic territorias del futur, e omni popules assecura se li plazze in li sole. Ma li Europano ta ne posse laborar, e li indigeno mori in labor fortiativ. Li sudamerican popules mixtet, qui recive poc a poc per constant nov arrivantes ex Europa nov cultural sangue, va probabilmen atiñer un eminent signification por li futur del cultura de nor terra. Do anc ci it sembla que un foll frenesie quam li inquisition pos secules atiñe un resultate valorosi por li expansion del cultura sur nor terra. Esque forsan li Russ follie ne vell posser intenter alquicos simil in li oriente, quam it sembla preparar se in li sud-west? Per li nov mur inter ost- e west-Europa, Russia ancor plu quam antey va dever orientar se al ost e sud-ost . . . Noi conosse li capabilità del Russes incorporar se completmen max divers foren elementes; li ìnquiet politic expansiv fortie de ti altmen dotat, ma intermen ínstabil e tamen possedent de omni Arios li max fin psyche. Do on ne va refusar li possibilità de un tal amalgamation del indo-mongolic oriente con russ sangue, talmen que anc ci forsan aperte se vast cultur-perspectives. Li just comensat grand mundan lucta inter urso e balene probabilmen ye grand parte va executer se in li Himalaya e Hindukush, queles in li secul de aviatica ha cessat esser ínsuperabil limite. Quel ínprevidet progresses li technica va posser atiñer in ti lucta mundal, noi hodie apen posse imaginar. Ma anc un altri perspective aperte se che un contact inter India e Russia. Ambi, li Indos e li Russos possede li max fin organisat psyche, advere diversmen orientat, li Russ directet al ethica, li Indic al essentie del coses. Un synthese de ti du vell posser producter rar flores. In general un constant synthese de equivalent ma different principies apartene al fundamental phenomenes del natura. It es ya generalmen conosset, que in li maritages junte se li contrastes tam per córpore quam per caractere. Un apparition simil nu sembla haver loc anc in li grand culturmaritages. P. ex. in li tal nominat classic cultura on posse desfacilmen imaginar plu grand contrastes quam Grecos e Romanos. Li Greco - individualist, splittrat, invidiosi, trahitoric, artist, altmen intelligent e genial. Li Romano - totalmen mann, organisator, dómino, laborator e soldat; hom de devore social, pa spiceresc e presc sin genialità e sentiment artistic. Poy li combination: Germano e christianism. Che li Germanos - liber mannità; offensas es revenjat per extrem «vendetta»; voluntari responsabilità; independentie. Che li christianisme - selfhumilitation: si on te batte sur li levul guancie, presenta li dextri! «sacrifizio del intelletto»; lassa omni responsabilità a Deo! Vermen on posse desfacilmen imaginar plu grand contrastes. Ma ex ti cont4astes ha nascet nor modern Europan cultura. E nu recentissim: Russia e communisme. Li ost-slavo totalmen individualist, mem solipsist (compara li polones «liberum veto» in li parlamente, u un sol posset ínhibir li decision del majorité per su vota), e in li funde de su essentie anarchist, t. e. reconossent null autorità exter su personal arbitrie. E in ti hum es plantat li communisme: extiñtion del personalità, sacrificie del singul al bene de lu total, absolut subordination. Ti combination de liber índependentie del decision con absolut ligation a lu total apu general ethic direction del mente aperte vast perspectives apartmen si on prende in calcul, que li futuri mecanisation del munde postula anc del hom un mecanisation i. e. absolut discipline e de altri látere responsabil independent actività e in casu necessi mem selfsacrification. On ja save que li russos es li max von chaufferos. Del citat exemples, continuabil secun voluntà, on posse vider que constantmen li homanité es submisset a fortiativ procedures sovente tre dolorsi, queles sembla haver un tut altri scope, ma in fine evoca un grandiosi noviformation del cultura social o technic. Lu remarcabil nu es, que malgré li destructiones, inevitabil che ti experimentes, e sovente abassation del nivelle cultural; li techni acquisitiones presc nequande perdi se, exceptet forsan tales, quel servi plu al raffinamente. It suffice comparar li medievie con li classic tempore. Spiritualmen certmen extrem barbarie pos altissim cultura: technic e materialmen un absolut progress. P. ex. in li architectura: un gotic ecclesie ni Grecos ni Romanos vell har posset constructer per su technica; li arcabuse e ancor plu li fusil esset plu perfect quam li arc. Li ferrin curasse del paladinos medieval esset technicalmen plu alt quam ti del hoplites e Roman legionarios. Li caravelles esset superior al Roman galeres, e talmen plu. Li nascentie de idées adequat al inferiori psyche, queles poy evoca li assalte del masses, probabilmen es considerand quam hypnotic suggestiv phenomene. On tamen nequalmen posse qualificar les quam exclusiv homan effectes de potent contemproanos. Ordinarimen ti, queles practicat li suggestion sur li populari masses, stat self sur li sam spiritual nivelle (p. ex. Petro de Amiens), durantque per medie del hypnose prepara se coses, queles sovente ne ante secules monstra li rationalità de lu evenit, coses queles nequande vell har devenit perfect sin ti hypnose, e ne posset previder-se mem per li max perspicaci contemporanes, quam li supra citat exemples pri li cruzadas e li alc himie, etc. In omni casu un tal phenomene ne posse expliarse per simplic causalità. Que per furie del nonsense sempre nasce alcun-cos rational in plu altr gradu es talmen absurd e talmen contradí a omni probabilità, que on mem ne posse regardar it quam hasardic. Hasardes actent sempre in li sam direction ja plu ne es hasardes, ma have un ínconosset cause. It have do li aspecte, quam si in li historie es activ un superiori prevident intelligentie, tractant li homes advere sin alcun scrupules ni misericordie, ma quel intente visivilmen alqual technical scopes con li terra o li homanité. Li spiritual cultura intern del hom sembla esser tre indifferent por ti intendante del terra, yes forsan it es mem íncommod a il proque ti qui ha savet crear se ci un statu stabil e possabilmen agreabil, es forbalayat quam inutil concurrent demideos. Ja li hellenes parlat pri li invidie del deos. Talmen nor intern cultura nequande eleva se super li nivelle de isolat eminent persones quam Socrat, Jesu, Buddha, Lao Tse, Goethe, Nietzsche. Ci li «Jardinero» cura que li arbores ne mey crescer til in li ciel. Ma li technical progresse li «Spiritu del terra» sempre propulse irresistibilmen ad avan con suprem ferventie. Ma por qule scope? Lass nos regardar nu li resultate del hodial technical civilisation del statupunctu del terra. Per nor intensiv economie e industrie li facie de nor terra va radicalmen changeat. Forestes es abattet, masses de animales e plantes es exterminat, altres cultivat, agres e jardines etablisset, cités constructet e murat. Li tot superficie es subminat, perserchat pri metalles, carbon, oleos e altri coses necessi por li sempre crescent technica; carbon e oleo es denove retromisset in li aer in form de acid carbonic, e de nove retroductet in li exchange del materie. Li hom do labora quam organ del terra, sam quam ante il altri entes vivent ha laborat in altri maniere; quam ti molluscos, quel ha erectet li potent roccs de creta durant ínnumerabil secules: o quam li carbonic forestes, quel ha inmagasinat li acid carbonic del aer in li grand minieras del torf e carbon, anc sin saver que ili es destinat servir al hom quam fonte de energie por su machines. Ma che li constantmen crescent technica li consum de energie deveni sempre plu potent e li question del exhaustion sta ante nos quam un terribil phantoma. Secun li duesim principie energetic, nominat anc leye de Clausius, in omni energie-processes un parte del contenet energie es desvalorat in form de incoordinat moventie del molecules, do calore, quel dissipa se in li munde e talmen perdi se por li energetic exchange. Li essentie de ti leye va esser comprendet anc al laico specialmen a chascun mastressa de dom, che un omnidial exemple. Desordine veni per se self, ma por conservar anc li existent statu de ordine es necessi un masse de labor i. e. de directet energie. Por posser far labor es necessi directet energie. Dissipat energie es sin valore. Un micri exemple ex thermodynamica: Si in un cylindre del vapor-machine li vapor ha expandet se e ha propulset li piston, tande it ja nequande plu compresse se per se self. Lass nos presentar nos que in li cylindre trova se solmen du molecules: ili posse mover se absolut liber, proque just in to consiste li particularità del vaporic statu: Tande va esser possibil li secuent casus: #Ambi molecules trova se in li divers demí-parter del cylindre. Ci noi have expandet vapor. #Ambi molecules trova se in li sam demi-parte del cylindre. Si nu per un mobil plate separatori on isola li du molecules in li un demi del cylindre, tande noi have in un parte vapor compresset e in li altri parte un vacue. Nu do li vapor denove vell posser forpussar un piston in li direction del vacue. It es nu clar que con solmen du molecules ti statu va repetir se sufficent sovente. Ma ja che 100 molecules li calcul monstra nos que ti constellation, que omni 100 molecules va trovar se in li sam demiparte del cylindre, e li altri va esser vacui, es talmen ínverisimil, que mult mill annus posse passar ante quam un tal hasard vell presentar se un vez. Si noi nu rememora que in chascun cubic-centimetre trova se mult trilliones molecules, tande ite es clar, que un tal statu posse esser calculat quam absolut inpossibil. Nor leye natural do es un statistic leye del grand númere. Do antequam va evenir un nov cause, quel vell dar al ínregulari moviment un prcis direction p. ex. ad dextri, li vapor nequande va compreser se per se self. Esque forsan existe un medie dar un direction al molecules? Es conosset un casu u eveni alquicos simil. It es che li magnete. In cert meniere li magnete es li principie causant ordine, almen in ferre. Dissipat ferro-limal'a posse esser denove collectet per un sufficent fort magnete e talmen denove ductet al usa. Anc direction e movement posse esser causat per magnetic fortie. Tot nor moderni technica concentra se sur li electromagnetic phenomenes, e plu e plu supera li antiqui mecanica del materie. Ma malgré plu favorbil coefficientes de effecte anc ci vale li duesim energetic principie. On ha indicat que forsan in li processes del vive posse haver loc phenomenes por queles li duesim principe energetic ne vale. Si noi regarda li vivent materie quel circumplecte nor terra, noi posse constatar que til nu ancor nequande ha posset observar li tal-nominat generation spontan de vivent plasma ex mort anorganic materie. Ti idé visibilmen posset nascer solmen sur li fundamente del teorie, que nor terra in antean témpores esset in ardent liquid statu, do li cellul che tal temperatura ne posset viver. Ma on oblivia que tande forsan esset possibil un vive basat sur silicie e su combinationes vice sur carbone. Carbon e silicie chimicalmen apartene ya al sam gruppe, e li carbon forsan es creat per organismes plantoid ex silicie, quande li diminuent temperatura desfacilisat colloidal combinationes del silicie. Vitre p. ex. es un silical colloide. Qui ne pensa ci al mysteriosi globes de minerali vitre: obsidian, queles forsan representa petrificationes del munde silical. Ci it es interessant constatar que li submarin primitiv radiolaries possede curasses de silicie con spheric forme. Do generation spontan ne es observat nequande e necú, ma just lu contrari. Ne li vive nasce del anorganic natura, ma in vers: Nor stratamentes del terra es productes secreet per li vive: li roccs de calce e creta es secretiones de molluscos; carbon petrificat - producte de plantes, humo-excrementes de vermes, etc. Exemples on posse citar per centenes. Ma contra-exemples ni un sol! Ma quam totalité ti phenomenes ne sta contra li principe de Clausius. In contrari, noi posse constatar un analogie, si noi invalora organic materie plu alt quam li anorganic, samli quam noi invalora plu li directet energie quam li dissipat. Li activ energie es desvalorat ad tal nominat entropie quel constantmen cresce, e organic natura in su vive-processe secree anorganic materie, devenit superflu, e quel anc sembla crescer constantmen, proque sempre nor geologic stratificationes es depost sur li anteantes. Li spessore de anorganic strarament del terrs sembla crescer. Advere un parte del anorganic materie sempre denove es retroductet in li matrial-exchange, ma somen per plantes. Ci nu un exemple es tre interessant por nor consideratione. Qui ha observat al riva del mare li grand erratic bloccs, certmen ha videt que ti partes queles ne es directmen bañat per li undes, es covrit per yelb-gris lichenes. Si on remove li lichenes on trova un minimal incavation in quel li lichen jacet. Do ci un pate del petre es consumat e absorptet per li lichen. Exter acid carbonic, oxygen e aqua on ne posse trovar nutritive organic. Ci do noi vellhaver li interessant casu, que organic plasma cresce solmen per consume de anorganic materie (si li oberservation es precis). Ci do li materie es raffinat, pluvalorisat, i. e. ductet de minor potenitale a plu alt, ergo un process contrari a ti del entropie. Ma de altri flanc noi deve consentir que in absolut sense ti phenomene ne have practic signification, proque ti process constructiv es minimal in comparation con to quo es consumat. Ma it posse haver por nos un signification principal, proque talmen ektropic processe es do possibil. In supra noi videt que un utilisation del forties atomic vell esser possibil, si noi vell posser attiñer transformar li incoordinat movemente del atomes in directet. Ci vell esser possibil du casus: #Noi supposi, que li atomes representa purmen material-energetic complexes sin alcun contenentie de vive. Li recent fysica supposi que li atomes representa in su structura un micrissim systema planetari, u un numere de negativ electrones circula circum un positiv-electric nulcéo, do in cert maniere forma un electric circualri currente, quel quam on save, posse esser influentiat per un magnetic camp. Tande it vell esser mission del technica utilisar ti possibilitàs e forsan soluer talmen li problema, quancam anc ci ancor resta apert li grand question ca li production de tam fort electric camps ne va consumar plu energie quam it posse reciver. On va attender li claration de ti question per li special scientie. #It vell esser tamen anc pensabil que li vive forma se ne solmen in cert gruppament de atomes ad cellules, ma representa li primari principie del munde, do es anc contenet in alcun primitiv form ja in li atomes self. Tande es pensabil altri medies por regular li movimentes del atomes. Un exemple mey illustrar nos ti idé. Si in un chambre li moscas incommoda nos, noi adobscura ti chambre e lassa liber un fensure in li fortmen luminat chambre vicini. Pos quelc témpore omni moscas va collecter se in ti chambre, talmen que on posse isolar les per clusion del porta. Ci frappa nos li analogie de ti processe con ti del vapor in li cylindre. Per alternativ luminatino de un long cylindre on vell posser fotiar li moscas amassar o dissipar se, usante ci li effecte del luce quam suggestiv medi. Do forsan li scientie va posser trovar con li tempore un physical processe quel vell effecter sur li molecules del vapor o del aer in suggestiv maniere e far les concentrar o expander se secun nor desir. Tande noi ne vell haver necessità in li vapor-machine quel vell esser compensat per li aer-suggestion-machine. Ma anc ci resta ancor li question, si li nov machine ne va consumar plu de energie quam it posse producter. Advere on vell posser pensar ancor a un tutmen altri solution, i. e. li psychic, quel max bon on vell comprender in un exemple. Lass nos supposir: sur un corte de caserne pos li exercitie, ma sin soluer li fronte, li officeros e subofficeros subitmen ha absnetat se del corte e foreat in un altri loc. Plu dura ti absentie, plu li ranges desordina se, til que li tot fronte es splittrat in separat movementes. Li valore combattiv, li directet fortie ha desapparti. Nu appari subitmen li commandante e per un curt parol de commanda li battalion es format in ordine, li fortie combattiv restituet, li movenite directet. Ci nu noi posse dir absout cert, que li energetic consum de fortie por pronunciar li parol de commanda es immensimen inferiori quam li fortie posit in movement. Ma, e ci jace li nucleo del cose, it tutmen ne es egal, qui voca li parol de commanda: un del soldates, un hasardal gast, un officero o un Napoleon. It es conosset, que Napoleon unvez ye ocasion de un incendie in teatre ha impedit per su propri intervention un panica e per to un horribil catastrofe. Do it depende del potentie de ti qui pronuncia li parol suggestiv. Li fortie deve exear physicalmen parlat de un altr potentiale. Ma it ne custa plu de energie, i. e. in form de nutrition, nutrir un Napoleon quam un tramp. Per experientie noi save adplu que li potenitale necessi ne es intelligentie, ni ethic superiorià, ni vontà, ma - volentie. Volentie nu sembla esser un sorte de electroid energie, essent in alcun relation con li composition del sangue (rubi corpuscules - ferre, albi - natrium, merget in un debilmen alcalic liquid). Li combination have mult similità a un electric elemente. Ti sangue nu, li electric batterie es ductet ad tà u have loc li consum de energie, al muscul, al cerebre, al apparate de digestion, quam mobil electric centrale, per quo ti technic problema (li situation max economic del centrale) denove es soluet plu elegantmen per li vive, quam per li technica, quo ceterli eveni presc sempre. On mey comparar li fotografic apparae e li ocul, o nor aeroplanes e li avios e insecter etc. Li electroid energie nu es ductet along li nerves in li cerebre e de tà disperset sin fil. Somnambulisme, transmission de pensas, sanationes per preca hodie ja ne es miracules, ma solmen technicmen ancor ne atiñibil psycho-electric processes. Si anc li technica nequande posse attiñer li adaptativ finesse e economie del natural apparates, it tamen have li avantage augmentar in extrem maniere li expansion, li effecte del fortie e li precision, talmen que anc in li dominia psychic con témpore va esser necessi un intervention auxiliari del technica. Ja nu li technica libera se in telegrafie sin fil, radio, television etc plu e plu del materiali medie de transmission. Ma anc altri signe slassa calcular ye un evolution in ti direction. Li tal-nominat occultism deveni sempre plu e plu scientific. Li indic yoga interesse ne solmen utopistes, ma seriosi exploratores consacra se al studia de ti phenomenes. Til nu p. ex. on posse constatar in li casu del arbor crescent visibilmen in curt témpore ex un gran e portant fructes, ca to es un suggestion del spectatores, o un suggestiv fortie effectent sur li gran e li plant crescet ex it. In essentie it es egal. Noi have ci li facte de un extremmen «trenat» volentie, quel posset producter vermen extraordinari effectes si directet inutil usa. Ma anc ci noi vide ti forties utilisat solmen por luderies, quam in su tempore che li chineses li magnete e pulvre, queles in li manus del europanos devenit potent instrumentes del technica e communication. Talmen it va esser mission del technica evoluer li forties dormient in li indic yoga ad potent medie por mastrization e usation del natural psychic forties . . . e . . . forsan . . . al elimination del entropie! Noi va ancor unvez clarificar nos, quo to significa. Del unesim energetic principie secue, que li total energie del munde es un quantité constant, quel ne posse esser augmentat; del duesim - que che omni processes it es constantmen desvalorat plu e plu. Li summa de ti ínvaloros energie, li entropie, cresce constantmen. Li munde approxima se al tal-nominat mort caloric, u omni evenida ha cessat e per to omni-cos til nu evenit, joy e dolor, ha devenit van e futil. Nu noi vide subitmen un ultim possibilità forsan tamen posser escapar li entropic fine, ma it es anc un question de témpore. Quant it va durar, tilque li momente va venir, e quant témpore noi va besonar perfectionar nos, talmen que li grand ovre va successar? It sembla tamen que grand hasta es necessi. Riscante li perition del tot homanité, li «Spiritu del Terra» incita li homes a sempre plu rapid, plu furiosi tempo in li technica. Nor ánima ne posse secuer, it exsicca apu li machine - noi perdi lu divin heredat, deveni self machine - Egal, adavan! Li munde ne have témpore a perdir. Acte se pri esser o ne esser. Ne de un micri vive homan, no! del tot munde, del universu de DEO self! Nam quo es Deo sin li munde? Noi ha videt, que un unitari interpretation de historic factes in juntion con physical leyes e psychologic phenomenes ducte nos compulsorimen ad un mundconception quel forsan posse semblar quam li max horribil quandecunc proposit. Li singul hom ha devent in it un talmen ínsignigicant quantité negligeabil in li currentie del fate de totalité; qui es explotat til lu extrem por poy sin cuidantie esser jettat for sub li pedes; que su vive have egal valore e sense quam ti de un verme o un limac calcin. Ánime, cultura es ínnecessi accessori productes apu li scope fundamental far technic labore por scopes queles por nos homes in essenties es absolutmen irrelevant proque noi ja nequande va viver til li entropic fine, anc ne li ultim descendentes del homes. Do pro quo? It es ver. Li profund conossentie de un dat facte tal- o altrimen fortia nos prender position. In li present casu du divers decisiones es pensabil. Li unesim dí: Pos har comprendet a quó on vole misusar nos, noi protesta, basta, e retira nos, ne collabora plu, vive nor propri vive, qualmen noi trove it adequat, e cautmen evita venir sub li rotes del grand machinerie. Cermen un singul tre intelligent e sapient forsan va posser perducter un tal tactica, ma li homanité quam totalité o almen grand parte neqande va posser far to, nam quam noi ja ha videt del historic exemples, queles on posse multiplicar quant desirat, un tal gruppe o classe max bentost va esser forbalayat, siver per suggestivmen ductet populamasse, sive in altri manier. Li duesim possibilità por li homanité es heroicmen devoer se al grand ovre e quam possibil adaptar se al postulationes del necessità, nam, plu bon li adaptation - plu ínsensibil li friction, do tam minu dolore e tam plu grand li effecte, do anc li intern satisfactione. E vermen on posse ya desfacilen imaginar un mission plu responsabil e plu sublim quam ti quel es ci reservat al hom. E tamen it horre nos, specialmen nos in Europa. Do americanism in su extrem potentie, simil a to quo noi vide in li cinema-drama Metropolis! o Leninism in li social extiñtion del personalità al profite del communa. Nam ambi ducte per divers vias al sam scope, li mecanisation del hom. Un cose in omni casu es clar! Li vive ne es un processe reversibil. Ne existe un retro ad adntean felicie o idyll. Li rote del historie ne posse esser tornat a retro. Existe solmen un possibilità: ad avan: Do, a travers sin hesitation! Ma quel perspective noi have? Esser anihilat quam hom, quam individue per li Moloc machine? It es clar que multissim persones ne va posser adaptar se, va perir, e ne justmen li munst bones in homan sense! Ma li homanité quam totalité certmen va accomodar se al nov postulationes e crear in li occidente un nov typ del hom, quem ja li comte Keyserling ha eskissat in su ovre «Li nov nascent munde» - li chauffer-typ. Psychic inferior il va dominar li machine e ne lassar superar se per it, in li grand technic organisation del munde. Interim in li oriente sembla nascer un altri psychic organisation. Samli quam in li córpore homan su alt function es atiñet per division de labor inter li organes sub direction del cerebre, it vell esser pensabil que li extiñtion del individual psyche in li bolchevistic spacie e reduction del anima a partial functiones va developar a un nov collectiv hyperpsyche, plu alt in su elevation, plu potent in su organisation. In li antiquità Grecia per su spiritu animat li Roman civilisation e fat renascer li oriental persian-egyptian cultura a nov florentie, quancam self politicmen desuniat it desapparit del scene. Hodie Europa es Grecia, li genial, spiritual ma minuci-ánim, querellant, dislacerat, America nu es Roma, li larg, unitari, fort, ma anc tam poc spiritual. It forsan va esser li mission del politicmen morient Europa unir li psyche e li technica, li profund sapientie del oriente e li conscient creativ energie del occidente, realisar li synthese inter FORD e LAO TSE.